


脑残、学霸、混混、总裁

by mochivaytion



Series: one day系列 （中文） [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, another trainwreck, chatfic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochivaytion/pseuds/mochivaytion
Summary: 贺天建设了群组。贺天加了红毛、贱贱、炸毛进群组。贺天将群组名改成了：脑残、学霸、混混、总裁。





	1. 红毛老公

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dumbshit, Straight A’s, Gangster, President](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553399) by [mochivaytion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochivaytion/pseuds/mochivaytion)



> 这几个二货的聊天记录应该会非常爆笑的。（认真脸点头
> 
> 好事情嘛，当然要和大家分享一下啊！（咳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红毛：谁和你老公来着？！
> 
> 红毛老公：我啊
> 
> 红毛：我操！
> 
> 红毛老公：是我操你才对吧

_贺天建设了群组。_

_贺天加了红毛、贱贱、炸毛进群组。_

_贺天将群组名改成了：脑残、学霸、混混、总裁。_

 

贺天：大家好啊

红毛：靠！这神马？！

贱贱：我去！贺天你现在是想干嘛找架打啊！

炸毛：欸我说...

炸毛：为什么就只有贺天是用本名？

贺天：呵呵。

贱贱：！！！

贱贱：果然是学霸，注意的重点可不一样！

贱贱：贺天你还不快换？！

红毛：你还不快点给老子我换？！

_贺天将个性签名换成了：贺总。_

红毛：尼妹的你装啥逼？！

_贺总将个性签名换成了：红毛老公。_

红毛：谁和你老公来着？！

红毛老公：你啊

红毛：我操！

红毛老公：是我操你才对吧

贱贱：好恩爱噢（转身恶心吐

贱贱：欸展希希要不咱也这样叫？

炸毛：（转身恶心吐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是个日常装逼而已别太在意噢


	2. 见过亲家母

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红毛：自行滚蛋去！
> 
> 红毛老公：没事
> 
> 红毛老公：我直接去见亲家母不就行了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诶嘿！我又来闹了嘿！加油陪我一起废！

红毛：展正希，数学老师的小题你做完了没？

炸毛：啊？

炸毛：老林那个？

炸毛：做完了

红毛：拍个照借我抄

炸毛：自己做去。

红毛：我操你鸡巴！煮给你们吃还要被这样对待？！

炸毛：@红毛老公 你看看你老公

红毛：凸！！！

红毛老公：你求我一声我立刻给你答案

红毛：谁求你

红毛：下次不煮了！

红毛：自行滚蛋去！

红毛老公：没事

红毛老公：我直接去见亲家母不就行了

红毛：我操你妈逼！

炸毛：亲家母？

贱贱：见过家长了？！

贱贱：恭喜！

贱贱：什么时候请喝喜酒？

炸毛：见一你……

红毛老公：会发请柬的你放心

贱贱：好勒！

红毛：我去！你怎么会在我家？！

红毛老公：你妈请我进来的啊

红毛：滚！！！

红毛老公：呵呵

贱贱：欸展希希我也要去你家

炸毛：来啊

炸毛：今天我妈煮炸鸡

贱贱：立刻马上来！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 废物点（麻）心（糬）的我来给你发点心奖牌！恭喜你读完这篇废文！


	3. 定情信物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贱贱：展希希你神马时候给我定情信物?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感源源不绝的来啊！！感谢old先大大的19天！  
> 结婚去吧你们两对！

贱贱：红毛

红毛：干嘛

贱贱：我一直很想问

贱贱：你右耳带着一枚耳钉

贱贱：为啥啊

贱贱：我记得你不怎么带的

炸毛：我正也想问

红毛：………….

_红毛已退出群组。_

贱贱：？？

炸毛：咋了？

红毛老公：定情信物啊。

_红毛老公加了红毛进群组。_

红毛：定情信物个毛啊！！

贱贱：哎呀

贱贱：红毛别脸红啦

炸毛：对啊

炸毛：有定情信物是好事

贱贱：展希希你神马时候给我定情信物?

_炸毛已退出群组。_

贱贱：我操……

红毛：见一加油。

红毛老公：呵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （笑）


	4. 离题了......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红毛：刚刚不是警告你别问吗？！
> 
> 红毛老公：警告？
> 
> 红毛老公：你凭什么警告
> 
> 红毛老公：而且你不也很想知道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇是打完篮球那一篇的脑补续集（咳

红毛老公：所以你们俩搞上了没？

红毛：！！！

红毛：刚刚不是警告你别问吗？！

红毛老公：警告？

红毛老公：你凭什么警告

红毛老公：而且你不也很想知道

_红毛将个性签名换成了：贺总的男人_

贺总的男人：我会乖乖当您奴仆的，贺总。

红毛老公：乖

红毛老公：早就该这样了

炸毛：搞个屁

炸毛：话没说清楚别妄想我搞。

红毛老公：见一你快点把话说好啊

红毛老公：我们俩等着喝你们的喜酒

炸毛：呵。

贺总的男人：我们俩是谁

贺总的男人：………

贺总的男人：！！！！！！！

贺总的男人：我去撒泡尿你都要给我闹事？！！

贺总的男人：好好的个性签名被你换成这样？！！

贺总的男人：贺天你给我死去！！！！！！！！！！

_贺总的男人将个性签名换成了：你大爷_

你大爷：你他妈的

你大爷：想死啊

红毛老公：哎呀被发现了啦

你大爷：滚！！！

贱贱：抖S？

贱贱：贺天你喜欢SM的?

红毛老公：感觉挺不错

_你大爷已退出群组。_

贱贱：哎红毛这厮心理素质太弱了

炸毛：你好到哪里去

贱贱：玩SM而已啊

贱贱：来吧！

_炸毛已退出群组。_

贱贱：靠……

红毛老公：呵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说...... 这几个二货是初中还是高中？


	5. 恐吓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贱贱：玩笑啥
> 
> 贱贱：这摆明就是恐吓
> 
> 炸毛：摆明就是恐吓+1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最长的一篇（笑）真心心满意足呵
> 
> 然后要读到最后！一定要读到最后！很重要所以要说第三遍：要读到最后！

红毛老公：@炸毛 展正希

红毛老公：你头发哪儿剪？

炸毛：咋了

红毛老公：Don’t Close Mountain一直在注意着你发型

红毛老公：在想着自己也去剪让他注意注意我

你大爷：我操你妈逼！

你大爷：你别把我说到那么基佬！

你大爷：头发短特别清爽你懂不！

你大爷：哪像你

你大爷：一脸阴森样

红毛老公：阴森样？

红毛老公：够蛇立阴森么？

你大爷：…………

你大爷：那个不是人不用管

贱贱：贺天你还敢说！

贱贱：你哥他妈的恐怖好不！！

炸毛：贺天有哥哥？

你大爷：贺天有哥哥？

_红毛老公已退出群组。_

你大爷：尼妹的！

炸毛：诶？

炸毛：现在群组管理员貌似是我来着

贱贱：神马？！

贱贱：所以我们可以加人进来么？！

炸毛：不行。

贱贱：干啥？！

炸毛：你太烦人了。

炸毛：会吓跑人家的

贱贱：伦家不会的

炸毛：滚。

_炸毛加了红毛老公进群组。_

炸毛：贺天你还没解释

你大爷：哼！没告诉我你有个哥哥

你大爷：还敢自称是我的男人？！

_红毛老公将个性签名换成了：你大爷的主人。_

你大爷的主人：现在是你主人了

你大爷的主人：做你男人还要看你脸色

你大爷的主人：干脆主宰你的人生好了

你大爷的主人：皮鞭手铐蜡烛都准备好

你大爷的主人：什么时候过来一起玩啊

_你大爷已退出群组。_

你大爷的主人：这么禁不起玩笑啊

贱贱：玩笑啥

贱贱：这摆明就是恐吓

炸毛：摆明就是恐吓+1

炸毛：去道歉

你大爷的主人：啧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呐呐呐，我一直想着要加人进群组，可是贺天哥哥或蛇立都不怎么好写orz 
> 
> 所以  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。
> 
> 如果我加孙璟、秋瞳和祁放的话...... 如何啊如何啊？你们还会读下去么？还是要分开一个专给《她们的故事》而已？
> 
> 记得留言啊啊啊！
> 
> （最喜欢祁放了！ /////////// ）


	6. 灰姑娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炸毛：凶神恶煞的门神那个？
> 
> 贱贱：对对对对对
> 
> 红毛：噗
> 
> 红毛：门神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等不及了等不及了你们快点去结婚好不好！！！

炸毛：@你大爷的主人

炸毛：贺天

你大爷的主人：说

炸毛：你哥干啥的为啥见一会认识

你大爷的主人：我哥干女人的。

炸毛：……

贱贱：……

_你大爷将个性签名换成了：红毛。_

红毛：……

你大爷的主人：我说的是实话。

贱贱：男人也干过吧

贱贱：看你这副贼样就知道了

贱贱：一定是给你哥带坏了

红毛：说不定

红毛：他哥被他带坏都有可能

炸毛：我… 不想知道

贱贱：记得之前我被几个男人抓么

贱贱：他哥是其中一位

炸毛：其中的哪位

贱贱：头发大概是红毛的长度但是是黑色的

炸毛：凶神恶煞的门神那个？

贱贱：对对对对对

红毛：噗

红毛：门神

炸毛：贺天你把你哥叫出来

炸毛：我要

炸毛：断了他

贱贱：展

贱贱：希

贱贱：希

贱贱：！！！

贱贱：（感动

红毛：贺天你们家干黑道的啊？

_你大爷的主人将个性签名改成了：贺总。_

贺总：你确定你想知道？

红毛：嗯？

红毛：我刚刚问了东西么？

红毛：我怎么不知道

贺总：呵。

 

炸毛：@贺总 贺天所以你哥干啥的

贺总：不知道

贺总：不过问

贺总：不想知道

贺总：去睡了

贱贱：去睡？！

贱贱：现在才午夜12点你以为自己是灰姑娘啊？！

贱贱：你通常都是在凌晨4点才回家的

贱贱：现在就滚去睡？！

红毛：呵。

红毛：败类。

贱贱：@贺总 老婆生气了加油哄啊

贺总： 呵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后然后要不要和SQ合并一个对话还是帮SQ弄个新的？
> 
> 再然后是我要不要将这对话写成英文呢？会有英语读者的吧......?


	7. 呢称

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贱贱：呐呐展希希
> 
> 炸毛：干嘛
> 
> 贱贱：我想换呢称
> 
> 炸毛：换啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我滚回来了啊啊啊啊！！！最近参加event让我整个人身心疲累终于能打完这一章！虽然读者不多但是我还是会为了你们写的！（装傻逼
> 
> 虽然只是一章而已但是个人挺喜欢这篇www
> 
> 慢用w

贱贱：呐呐展希希

炸毛：干嘛

贱贱：我想换呢称

炸毛：换啊

贱贱：可我不造要换啥

贺总：白毛

贺总：正好和Don’t Close Mountain配一配

红毛：现在要玩黑白配么

红毛：说自己是总裁结果还是在那边按电话玩女人

贺总：我按电话我承认

贺总：玩女人？我可没那兴致

贺总：玩你还差不多。

红毛：凸！！

贱贱：你们谈情说爱闪一边去！

贱贱：我要认真想

贺总：不是告诉你了么

贺总：白毛

炸毛：挺合适的

炸毛：全员都毛

贱贱：除了贺天

炸毛：那家伙？

炸毛：还是算了吧

贱贱：不过

贱贱：说到白毛

贱贱：秒想起樱井孝宏欸

贱贱：怎么办

炸毛：找他替你配音如何？

炸毛：虽然有点替他不值

炸毛：名气声优一个要配你一个逗逼？

炸毛：大材小用过头了

贺总：大材小用过头+1

贱贱：………

贱贱：某种被人插了一刀的感觉

红毛：大材小用过头+2

贱贱：大材小用个屁啦！！

_贱贱把个性签名换成了：不是樱井孝宏配的白毛。_

贺总：太长了

炸毛：太长了

红毛：名字这么长有用吗？

_不是樱井孝宏配的白毛将个性签名换成了：白毛。_

贺总：嗯不错

贺总：我也来

_贺总将个性签名换成了：黑毛。_

红毛：我去！

炸毛：顺毛应该会更合适

炸毛：可是你顺的只有头发而已。

黑毛：现在就只有你的是比较不一样的哦展正希。

_炸毛将个性签名换成了：金毛猎犬。_

白毛：噢噢噢！！！

白毛：我知道要换啥了！！

_白毛将个性签名换成了：白毛定春。_

金毛猎犬：噢

金毛猎犬：还挺适合的

白毛定春：嘿嘿

金毛猎犬：不是夸你。

白毛定春：啧

_黑毛将个性签名换成了：黑毛洛维。_

金毛猎犬：有像

白毛定春：展希希你瞎了么？！

白毛定春：洛维很帅的好不！！

黑毛洛维：呵。

黑毛洛维：现在只剩你了Don’t Close Mountain

红毛：靠！

红毛：…………

_红毛将个性签名换成了：红毛㹴犬。_

红毛㹴犬：呵

红毛㹴犬：劳资我帅！

黑毛洛维：终究还是小。

金毛猎犬：你怎么这么喜欢玩一语双关

白毛定春：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

红毛㹴犬：贺天你这鸡巴！！！

白毛定春：欸红毛你被你老公嫌弃了哈哈哈哈哈

黑毛洛维：哪有

黑毛洛维：我疼他都还来不及呐

红毛㹴犬：听你放屁！

黑毛洛维：蜡烛皮鞭玩具都没用了啦

黑毛洛维：留下手铐而已啊

_红毛㹴犬已退出群组。_

金毛猎犬：你还真是神。

黑毛洛维：呵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果侵犯考哥版权的话我道歉（叩  
> 此人是声控所以考哥配白毛这个梗感觉玩不腻（笑）
> 
> 然后银魂的定春就这么用吧不用管版权不版权毕竟银魂就是乱玩的呵


	8. 魔镜啊魔镜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白毛定春：欸我说
> 
> 白毛定春：如果贺天是灰姑娘的话我们会是谁啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞大开了嘿！今天我带来的是公主篇！一边打一边抽笑我也是醉了呵呵
> 
> 这篇感觉是最长的一篇！大家慢食别哽到www

白毛定春：欸我说

白毛定春：如果贺天是灰姑娘的话我们会是谁啊

白毛定春：觉得红毛是小红帽

白毛定春：噢噢好有韵感！

白毛定春：展希希你金发就当长发公主？

金毛猎犬：…………

金毛猎犬：性别怎么回事了

白毛定春：啊

白毛定春：那个

白毛定春：暂时放一边不要管

金毛猎犬：

白毛定春：贺天比较适合女王

白毛定春：魔镜啊魔镜

白毛定春：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！

白毛定春：还挺合适的！！！

金毛猎犬：

金毛猎犬：@黑毛洛维

白毛定春：你干嘛艾特他啊？

金毛猎犬：让他看看你有多呆

白毛定春：展希希！ OAQ

金毛猎犬：呵

 

红毛㹴犬：谁他妈的是小红帽！！

红毛㹴犬：开什么鬼玩笑！！

白毛定春：噢！

白毛定春：红毛上线了！

金毛猎犬：贺天在哪

红毛㹴犬：

红毛㹴犬：我去叫醒他

金毛猎犬：叫醒他？

白毛定春：欸快打快打

白毛定春：话说我们都不常打他电话号码的吧

金毛猎犬：你确定是打电话的叫法么

金毛猎犬：红毛

金毛猎犬：贺天在哪

黑毛洛维：哟

黑毛洛维：我来了

黑毛洛维：我在房间里

金毛猎犬：红毛呢

红毛㹴犬：房间。

金毛猎犬：谁的房间

黑毛洛维：我的房间

金毛猎犬：就知道。

白毛定春：诶诶诶诶！！

白毛定春：展希希你好厉害！

金毛猎犬：太明显了吧

金毛猎犬：贺天你哥到底是怎么回事怎么连个智障都没办法抓

黑毛洛维：有你啊

黑毛洛维：然后看完对话了

黑毛洛维：我家红毛是小红帽无误

黑毛洛维：我是那只大灰狼

红毛㹴犬：凸！！

红毛㹴犬：开什么玩笑！

白毛定春：对啊

白毛定春：你可是灰姑娘

白毛定春：12点准时睡觉的

白毛定春：要不然就是女王

白毛定春：受

黑毛洛维：确定么？

白毛定春：对不起我错了

金毛猎犬：呵。

红毛㹴犬：呵

金毛猎犬：所以说

金毛猎犬：性别

金毛猎犬：你们别跟着他逗逼了

白毛定春：没关系

白毛定春：性别不是问题

金毛猎犬：有问题的不是性别

金毛猎犬：是你的思路

红毛㹴犬：这次我必须赞同展正希

黑毛洛维：同上

黑毛洛维：虽然一直以来都是赞同展正希

金毛猎犬：告诉你们

金毛猎犬：有次我们打工时要穿制服

金毛猎犬：我穿着执事装，他穿女仆装

红毛㹴犬：照片

红毛㹴犬：（伸手

黑毛洛维：我也要

金毛猎犬：没拍

红毛㹴犬：啧

黑毛洛维：这么好的威胁物品怎么会没有啊

金毛猎犬：继续

金毛猎犬：有个小女孩告诉他大姐姐要坐好来

金毛猎犬：你知道这蠢货干了啥么？！

红毛㹴犬：“劳资是男的”

黑毛洛维：直接掀裙子吧

金毛猎犬：贺天答对了

金毛猎犬：你想象一下

金毛猎犬：那孩子心理阴暗面积秒增

白毛定春：做容易过说啊！！

白毛定春：直接让她看是最简单最明了的啊！

金毛猎犬：她才小学！！！

金毛猎犬：你有必要么？！

白毛定春：有

_金毛猎犬已退出群组。_

白毛定春：展希希对不起！！！

白毛定春：回来啊啊啊！！！

黑毛洛维：诶嘿

黑毛洛维：我又是主管了

红毛㹴犬：啧

红毛㹴犬：烦死了

白毛定春：炫耀啥！

白毛定春：快把我老公加进来

_黑毛洛维加了金毛猎犬进群组。_

金毛猎犬：你老公？

金毛猎犬：呵。

_金毛猎犬已退出群组。_

白毛定春：展希希！！！！！！！

白毛定春：QAQ！！

红毛㹴犬：都不知道这对话滚到几百里去了

黑毛洛维：习惯就好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真心不造为啥我越打越开心嘿嘿
> 
> 然后我在想着什么时候要开始打《SQ从你的名字开始》。其实多多少少都有了一两篇，可是那个是非常不定时的啊（头疼
> 
> 嘛算了船到桥头自然直嘿嘿


	9. 达拉崩吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白毛定春：我叫达拉崩巴斑得贝迪卜多比鲁翁
> 
> 白毛定春：再来一次
> 
> 白毛定春：达拉崩巴斑得贝迪卜多比鲁翁
> 
> 黄金猎犬已退出群组。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我特么的滚回来啦啊啊啊啊！！！
> 
> 工作特么的烦心，所以内心就无法好好想要怎么写
> 
> 接下来那章我乖乖等漫画的更新。贱贱告白那个我都已经笑死几百回了好奇炸毛会怎么回复wwwww
> 
> 贱贱你这个伪攻很失败哟嘿嘿www

黄金猎犬：为啥网络上

黄金猎犬：尤其是bilibili

黄金猎犬：有这些奇奇怪怪的歌

黄金猎犬：谁来救救我

白毛定春：我叫达拉崩巴斑得贝迪卜多比鲁翁

白毛定春：再来一次

白毛定春：达拉崩巴斑得贝迪卜多比鲁翁

_黄金猎犬已退出群组。_

红毛㹴犬：

红毛㹴犬：这…

白毛定春：昆图库塔卡提考特苏瓦西拉松

白毛定春：昆特牌提琴烤蛋挞苏打马拉松

_红毛㹴犬已退出群组。_

_黑毛洛维将白毛定春移出群组。_

_黑毛洛维将黄金猎犬、红毛㹴犬加入群组。_

黑毛洛维：发生什么事

黄金猎犬：不管不知道不想知道

红毛㹴犬：刚刚百度了下

黄金猎犬：别！！！

黄金猎犬：他妈的别

红毛㹴犬：<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av9372087/>

黄金猎犬：都说别了你听不懂中文啊？！！

黑毛洛维：真的很烦

黄金猎犬：那当然

黄金猎犬：说真的

黄金猎犬：这些其实不算啥的

黄金猎犬：真正恐怖的是啥

黄金猎犬：单循环这首歌。

黄金猎犬：已经三天了。

黄金猎犬：三天。

黄金猎犬：在公交

黄金猎犬：在篮球场

黄金猎犬：在我家

黄金猎犬：知道地狱是怎样么？？？

黄金猎犬：这个。

红毛㹴犬：说真的鬼灯听到你这比喻应该会吐血

黄金猎犬：鬼灯不会怎样

黄金猎犬：会吐血会哭的只有阎王和撒旦

黑毛洛维：+1

红毛㹴犬：白泽呢？

黄金猎犬：白泽不会管

黑毛洛维：白泽会管的只有女人

黑毛洛维：回来正题

黑毛洛维：他怎么发现这首歌的

黄金猎犬：微博啊！！

黄金猎犬：QQ啊！！

黄金猎犬：还能哪里？！

黄金猎犬：大庭广众下还唱得很开心

黄金猎犬：众人对我翻了不造多少白眼来着

黄金猎犬：多丢人！

红毛㹴犬：丢人就分了吧

黑毛洛维：放生彼此吧

黄金猎犬：分？！

黄金猎犬：从未开始分啥？！

黑毛洛维：说真的

黑毛洛维：不是分不分的问题

黑毛洛维：要见一离开展正希

黑毛洛维：需要的是一位道士

黑毛洛维：见一根本就像鬼魂阴魂不散

红毛㹴犬：那二货听到的话一定会哭吧

黄金猎犬：不用听他都已经在哭了

黄金猎犬：现在在我家门外

黑毛洛维：问着为啥他被踢出群组吧

黄金猎犬：对

红毛㹴犬：刚刚打过电话来了

红毛㹴犬：还夺命连环call

红毛㹴犬：直接封锁号码了

黄金猎犬：我妈快要回来了

黄金猎犬：帮我想办法

黑毛洛维：自己家老公

黑毛洛维：自己想办法去

黄金猎犬：靠！！

黄金猎犬：凸！！

黑毛洛维：呵

红毛㹴犬：呵

黄金猎犬：干。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后是的小女是个鬼灯控是个白泽控是个鬼白控（咳咳
> 
> 昨天是游佐桑的生日特别高兴因为我是他迷妹一枚嘿嘿所以多多少少都有一些腹黑抖S属性（笑）


	10. 私聊（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红毛：见一真的没向展正希告白过么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过了好久好久  
> 我终于滚回来  
> 吐血呕出一章  
> 贺天红毛私聊
> 
> 算了我没文笔是肯定的可是还是要炸yay

红毛：欸

贺天：干嘛

贺天：你私我还真是罕见呐

红毛：靠

红毛：你别给我想歪

贺天：呵

红毛：啧

红毛：正题！

红毛：见一真的没向展正希告白过么？

贺天：我哪知道

贺天：我又不是他们俩肚子里的虫

红毛：喂喂喂！

红毛：认真点！

红毛：以你的能力你难道不会知道么

贺天：这么说你是承认你男人我的能力了是吧

红毛：是是是，你是男人

红毛：回归问题总行了吧

贺天：重点大误

贺天：我是男人不错

贺天：重点是我是你男人。

红毛：

红毛：所以他们俩是怎样啦

贺天：我也不知道

贺天：虽然我觉得他们俩是迟早的事

贺天：说不定今晚见一向展正希告白了呢

红毛：是么……

贺天：对，就像咱俩。

红毛：像咱俩个屁啦

贺天：别害羞嘛

贺天：（笑）

红毛：腹黑抖S

贺天：多谢夸奖！

红毛：滚出！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 才不说我看到最新那几章我根本尖叫少女心爆发嘿！  
> 见一你这伪攻得好好加油！！  
> 然后展希希超温油的我尖叫了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
> 嗯好现在我坐等下一新章一次过写完yay


	11. 私聊（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贺天：他会以为你便秘么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，这一篇不好笑。不要看的立刻滚人噢
> 
> 原因：这一篇是根据漫画而推测出来可能发生的情景，而且当时根本就是各种紧张各种鸡冻不造会发展到怎样，所以这篇也跟着原著的气氛写的。
> 
> 要杀要剁我奉陪！（气势强大嘿！

贱贱：贺天

贺天：嗯？

贺天：今天怎么回事

贺天：一个两个私我

贺天：虽然我不介意

贺天：说吧

贱贱：我……

贱贱：

贱贱：

贱贱：展希希问我是不是喜欢他

贱贱：我该怎么回答？？

贺天：两个句子。

贺天：两个句子拿了你整整九分钟三十八秒来打

贱贱：人家紧张啊啊！！

贺天：还人家呢

贺天：可怜展正希在外面等着你的答复。

贱贱：所以我该怎样回复啦啊啊！！

贺天：告诉他实话呗

贺天：还能怎样

贺天：都是迟早的事了

贺天：话说

贺天：你现在躲在哪私我啊？

贱贱：……

贱贱：厕所

贺天：他会以为你便秘么

贱贱：

贱贱：我滚出去先

贺天：加油

贺天：看好你们这对

贱贱：谢啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一篇会是虐番（应该是）。还在吐着出来だから。
> 
> 爱我？恨我？诶嘿~！


	12. 私聊（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贱贱：各位乡亲父老
> 
> 贱贱：见一有事禀报
> 
> 贺天：欸挺押韵的哟！
> 
> 贺天：不错不错！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了终于呕出一篇比较长的比较能看的（诶？  
> 然后下一篇是肯定等old先的要不然我不造作者大人是怎么想的啊啊啊（翻台
> 
>  
> 
> 快点更新嘛（滚地

_贱贱将贺天、红毛加入了群组。_

贱贱：各位乡亲父老

贱贱：见一有事禀报

贺天：欸挺押韵的哟！

贺天：不错不错！

红毛：白毛你无不无聊啊

红毛：有个群组不说

红毛：偏偏要弄个新的

红毛：玩死人啊

贱贱：没办法啊啊QQ

贱贱：不想让展希希看到啊

贺天：怎么了

贺天：他说了啥

红毛：什么怎么了

红毛：发生什么事

贺天：展正希问见一是不是喜欢他

贺天：见一蹲在厕所最少十分钟纠结怎样回复

红毛：展正希是白痴?

红毛：还是瞎子？

红毛：还是白痴？

红毛：明眼人都看得出啊

贺天：啧啧

贺天：红毛呀红毛

贺天：这你就不清楚了

贺天：展正希呢

贺天：他是要一个明确的答案

贺天：他才知道要用怎样的一个心境、怎样的一个态度对见一

贺天：所以见一

贺天：展正希怎么回复？

贱贱：

贱贱：

贱贱：他没说啥

红毛：蛤啊啊啊？！！

贱贱：就

贱贱：我告诉他了过后我就装酷走出房间啊

贺天：装酷？

贺天：来来详说一下

贺天：你明明就是一只二哈

贺天：啊不对

贺天：定春一枚

贺天：怎么装酷

贱贱：是啦！

贱贱：我没那本事装酷啦！

贱贱：连告白的时候都是手在抖

贱贱：根本一个二缺

贱贱：一个喜欢上自己好朋友的二缺！

贱贱：可以了么？！

贺天：就知道你伪攻一个

贺天：不过伪攻君

贺天：你没有听听展正希的回复么？

贱贱：

贱贱：不敢

红毛：啧

红毛：小胆

红毛：没出息

贺天：见一

贺天：我不信展正希不会什么都不说的

贱贱：

贱贱：他是没说

贺天：他要是没说那他做了啥

贱贱：

贱贱：他……

贱贱：

贱贱：他亲了我的额头

红毛：

红毛：现充爆炸去！！！！！

_红毛已退出群组。_

贱贱：诶？

贺天：你的白痴属性刺激到他了

贺天：你们俩根本是白痴情侣吧

贺天：亲额头是啥意思你懂不？

贱贱：不懂

贺天：不懂你不会去查么？

贺天：自己去百度

贺天：明天再找你打篮球

贺天：夜安

贱贱：等等！

贺天：又干嘛

贱贱：

贱贱：如果是男朋友这样亲吻的话，表示对你的怜惜和疼爱也包含了对你的尊重。

贱贱：如果是普通异性朋友则表示疼爱，一种把你当作妹妹看待的感情。

贱贱：展希希不是异性朋友啊啊！

贺天：

贺天：果然白痴

贺天：自己找展正希问去！

_贺天已退出群组。_

贱贱：欸等等！！

贱贱：

贱贱：靠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说真的不造这篇算不算虐，但是我觉得有必要把贱贱的不安写出来。
> 
> 然后红毛你别急我会为你写一篇的呵呵


	13. 把我的感动还给我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黄金猎犬：不
> 
> 黄金猎犬：需
> 
> 黄金猎犬：要

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来惹！！！！！！
> 
> 啊啊看到新的一章本来要写的，结果工作一忙就没时间。昨天/前天看到更新就决定拼了命都要呕出一篇
> 
> （已升天，请勿救

白毛定春：欸展希希你确定你“缓缓”自己一个人行么？

黄金猎犬：我操你妈逼

黄金猎犬：我缓我神经行不

黄金猎犬：我不需要一大清早就看到你下跨对着我的脸

黄金猎犬：更不需要你直接一手往我兄弟摸去

白毛定春：欸好兄弟嘛

白毛定春：妖之道好兄弟的情况嘛

白毛定春：要知道***

白毛定春：靠

黄金猎犬：不

黄金猎犬：需

黄金猎犬：要

黄金猎犬：。

白毛定春：

白毛定春：展希希！！

白毛定春： (*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)

白毛定春：别这么冷漠无情嘛

白毛定春：我就看到你萌萌哒

白毛定春：所以要帮你拍张照而已啊啊

_白毛定春发了一张图像。_

白毛定春：你看你看你看看你

白毛定春：萌逼了对吧

黄金猎犬：

白毛定春：吮手指欸！！！

黑毛洛维：见一你昨晚哭够了今天一大早就要来这么多信息

黑毛洛维：感恩感谢什么的我不说

黑毛洛维：现在吵醒红毛就算了

黑毛洛维：连我都想惹

黑毛洛维：忘了我起床气么你。

黑毛洛维：看你这么想死

黑毛洛维：我就好心送你一程吧。

_黑毛洛维发了一张图像。_

_黑毛洛维发了一张图像。_

_黑毛洛维发了一张图像。_

白毛定春：喂喂喂

白毛定春：贺天你有没有必要啊啊啊！！

白毛定春：我私聊你们不就没有意思了啦

黑毛洛维：你还敢问我有没有那个必要？？？

白毛定春：呃

黄金猎犬：这……

黄金猎犬：对不起

白毛定春：不是啦！！

黑毛洛维：再来一张

_黑毛洛维发了一张图像。_

白毛定春：

白毛定春：！！！！！！

白毛定春：靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！！！！！

白毛定春：你怎么会有这张的？？！！！！！

黄金猎犬：

黄金猎犬：

黄金猎犬：我不想知道为什么贺天会有那张照片的

黄金猎犬：然后我现在正怀疑自己

黄金猎犬：昨晚是不是不应该把你抬回我房间睡的

黄金猎犬：把我的感动还给我。

红毛㹴犬：哟

红毛㹴犬：还抬回房间睡呐

红毛㹴犬：同床对吧

红毛㹴犬：呵。

红毛㹴犬：昨晚哭够了

红毛㹴犬：现在开始闹了噢？

白毛定春：呃

白毛定春：没有

红毛㹴犬：呵

黑毛洛维：呵

黄金猎犬：呵

白毛定春：展希希！！！

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇呢是10~15分钟之间呕出来的希望大家能喜欢一下
> 
> 然后让大家久等真的抱歉。
> 
> 红毛那篇还在边写边想边找灵感中。请大家稍安勿躁啊 <3
> 
> 我们再见！


	14. 两小无猜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白毛定春：展希希
> 
> 白毛定春：咱俩可是两小无猜啊
> 
> 金毛猎犬：两小无猜个屁啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我滚回来了！！抛弃你们两个月真心不好意思orz
> 
> 所以说我这人当作者的话真的会把编辑逼疯的呵呵
> 
> 不过像我往常的作风，一来
> 
> 就来几篇！

金毛猎犬：靠

金毛猎犬：我真心怀疑自己的智商了

黑毛洛维：咋了

金毛猎犬：我到底是怎么认识这二货的？

黑毛洛维：很好的问题。

黑毛洛维：你该不会不知道答案吧

金毛猎犬：

白毛定春：展希希

白毛定春：咱俩可是两小无猜啊

金毛猎犬：两小无猜个屁啊！

白毛定春：可不是么？

白毛定春：我还收着咱幼儿园的照片呐

白毛定春：我去找找

黑毛洛维：哦呀？

红毛㹴犬：有好戏看了

金毛猎犬：我操！

金毛猎犬：见一！！

金毛猎犬：滚回来！！

_白毛定春发了一张图像。_

_白毛定春发了一张图像。_

金毛猎犬：靠！！

_金毛猎犬已退出群组。_

白毛定春：展希希你回来！！

黑毛洛维：说真的

黑毛洛维：这二货真好玩

红毛㹴犬：存图完毕

红毛㹴犬：他们明天等着看吧

白毛定春：我擦

黑毛洛维：要听你老公的话啊知道不

白毛定春：滚！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有的噢还有的噢www


	15. 分享是美德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金毛猎犬：你有什么时候是不这么高兴致么
> 
> 白毛定春：不
> 
> 白毛定春：曾
> 
> 白毛定春：存
> 
> 白毛定春：在
> 
> 金毛猎犬：呵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诶嘿！对了！着就是红毛的过去篇！（才不是！！
> 
> 没有啦这是漫画里有牵扯到红毛一段过去的一篇
> 
> 没看漫画的请注意噢www

白毛定春： 欸！！

白毛定春：你们猜猜我看到啥？

金毛猎犬：我说

金毛猎犬：你有什么时候是不这么高兴致么

白毛定春：不

白毛定春：曾

白毛定春：存

白毛定春：在

金毛猎犬：呵。

金毛猎犬：说吧

白毛定春：我刚刚在刷微博

白毛定春：刷到我喜欢的模特儿在拍摄中

白毛定春：猜猜我看到啥？

白毛定春：不对

白毛定春：应该是

白毛定春：猜猜我看到谁？

金毛猎犬：

金毛猎犬：直说好了

金毛猎犬：没心情猜

白毛定春：贺天！！

白毛定春：和

白毛定春： 红毛！！！

白毛定春：然后看着Ada的照片我才发现

白毛定春：他们是一起离开的！！！

白毛定春：你们俩还在那边么？？

白毛定春：我需要你们的解释啊啊啊啊

白毛定春：（狂拍桌

金毛猎犬：哦呀

金毛猎犬：貌似有故事了

金毛猎犬：@黑毛洛维

金毛猎犬：分享是美德

金毛列犬：来来来

金毛猎犬：分享一下故事呗

黑毛洛维：啧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 准备开虐！！


	16. 私聊（甲）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贺天将贱贱、炸毛加入群组。
> 
> 贺天：欸你们二货
> 
> 贺天：你们有谁知道红毛的过去？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿这篇不造是虐还是啥，不过贺总其实是挺关心咱家红毛的噢

_贺天将贱贱、炸毛加入群组。_

贺天：欸你们二货

贺天：你们有谁知道红毛的过去？

贱贱：红毛的过去？

贱贱：我们哪知道啊

炸毛：要知道也是你才知道不是么

炸毛：请私家侦探找呗

贱贱：对对对

贱贱：这才是你一路以来的风格

贺天：再跟我废话我找私家侦探查你。

贱贱：你找干啥？

贱贱：你找你哥不就行了？

贱贱：呵

炸毛：

炸毛：不过贺天

炸毛：你为啥会突然问？

贺天：

贺天：最近在外拍看到红毛在做搬运，就邀他去吃东西了

贺天：结果在那餐厅他就开始颤抖抽筋，过后还在外面吐了

贺天：眼眶红了一圈

贺天：貌似那餐厅勾起了红毛某种想要放弃的回忆

贺天：你们和他比较熟悉

贺天：就打算来问你们

贱贱：其一

贱贱：我们熟悉也是因为上次搭救他才慢慢熟起来的

贱贱：在那之前我们还是互腔着的

贱贱：其二

贱贱：真正熟悉的不是你么？

贱贱：是你强硬拉着红毛参入我和炸毛的圈子。

贱贱：其三

贱贱：不对

贱贱：应该是二点五

贱贱：应该去问蛇立吧

贺天：

炸毛：难得见一秀出他的智慧。

炸毛：不过我也是这么想

炸毛：若想问人的话

炸毛：问问蛇立或者红毛母亲吧

炸毛：若是想要调查

炸毛：你得肯定不要被红毛发现。

贺天：

贺天：我知道了

炸毛：自己看着办吧

贱贱：红毛情绪不稳定你别惹他

贱贱：要不他一去不回头

贱贱：没人煮给你吃。

炸毛：也对

炸毛：红毛那副性子

炸毛：也挺会煮的

贺天：煮也是煮给我吃的

贺天：你们一个两个别瞎掺和

贱贱：啧

炸毛：啧。

贺天：滚。

贱贱：正和我意

_贱贱已退出群组。_

炸毛：别冲动

炸毛：给红毛一些时间

炸毛：不过要让他知道你并没有离开他。

贺天：知道了

_炸毛已退出群组。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在你们得继续等了呵呵我不造我几时还会继续的虽然我还是很努力脑补写着红毛开虐篇然后那个真心有些虐只不过我文笔还是很烂所以我还会需要多些时间的YAY
> 
>  
> 
> SEE YOU AGAIN~~！


	17. 恋爱了？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白毛定春：欸我说
> 
> 白毛定春：红毛是不是恋爱了？
> 
> 红毛㹴犬：我操你妈逼！
> 
> 红毛㹴犬：你才恋爱！！
> 
> 红毛㹴犬：你他妈全家都恋爱！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诶嘿！我回来了！www
> 
> 说真的我觉得我粗口真的越来越多了  
> 你们觉得不舒服的话告诉我，我尽量减orz
> 
> 然后不想看本文就拉到下面噢~

白毛定春：欸我说

白毛定春：红毛是不是恋爱了？

红毛㹴犬：我操你妈逼！

红毛㹴犬：你才恋爱！！

红毛㹴犬：你他妈全家都恋爱！

白毛定春：生气了生气了

金毛猎犬：此地无银三百两。

白毛定春：（拍手

黑毛洛维：哦呀？

黑毛洛维：红毛恋爱了？

红毛㹴犬：滚！

黑毛洛维：见一你哪听来的消息？

白毛定春：就刚刚

白毛定春：红毛和他班的和尚君坐在一起的时候

白毛定春：他们俩望着一个女生

白毛定春：过后红毛脸部表情超绝的！

白毛定春：先是愣了石化来一下

白毛定春：过后是红了

白毛定春：然后吼了和尚

白毛定春：再然后就走人了

白毛定春：和尚他根本一脸懵逼一脸生无可恋

金毛猎犬：你啥时候撞见的？

白毛定春：下课时啊

白毛定春：我不是跑去厕所嘛那时

金毛猎犬：噢原来

白毛定春：他们坐的挺远的

白毛定春：听不清他们俩对话

黑毛洛维：莫关山？

黑毛洛维：不见了？

_红毛㹴犬已退出群组。_

金毛猎犬：你把他逼的这么紧

金毛猎犬：狗急跳墙了啦

白毛定春：还真是狗呢

白毛定春：咱这里都是狗

金毛猎犬：你够了

白毛定春：够（狗）了

金毛猎犬：我

金毛猎犬：我真心怀疑这段友情。

黑毛洛维：我也是。

白毛定春：欸神马跟神马啦

_白毛定春将红毛㹴犬加入群组。_

红毛㹴犬：干嘛啦？！

红毛㹴犬：凸

白毛定春：把你家老公带走

白毛定春：别带坏我家展希希！

红毛㹴犬：我家个屁啦

红毛㹴犬：你们自己看着办！

_红毛㹴犬已退出群组。_

白毛定春：我去……

金毛猎犬：呵。

黑毛洛维：呵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好嘞！本姑娘下一篇想换这四个孩纸的网名。有神马主题还是啥好介绍的么？ww  
> 麻烦各位大大帮忙一下（叩谢


	18. 圣诞节快乐！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白毛定春：是圣诞啊蠢蛋们！
> 
> 金毛猎犬：那又怎样？
> 
> 金毛猎犬：我们中华共和国不庆祝圣诞的啊
> 
> 白毛定春：纳
> 
> 白毛定春：纳尼？！！！
> 
> 白毛定春：为啥啊魂淡！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于滚回来了。orz。说真的我没忘记此篇，但是现充真的很可恨然后我失去了我之前写的一部分。
> 
> 今天终于发愤图强一次过写了几个，不过会努力记得每个星期发一篇。没发的话记得留言提醒我噢w

白毛定春：圣诞节快乐！

白毛定春：MERRY CHRISTMAS！！

白毛定春：是圣诞啊蠢蛋们！

金毛猎犬：那又怎样？

金毛猎犬：我们中华共和国不庆祝圣诞的啊

白毛定春：纳

白毛定春：纳尼？！！！

白毛定春：为啥啊魂淡！！！

白毛定春：圣诞节是情侣们庆祝的一天啊！！

白毛定春：来人啊！

白毛定春：下旨！

白毛定春：把圣诞节定为公共假期！

红毛㹴犬：

红毛㹴犬：不是吧

红毛㹴犬：这二货二就算了

红毛㹴犬：还病得这么离谱

红毛㹴犬：居然能把圣诞节和情人节弄乱？！

红毛㹴犬：你开神马国际玩笑啊蠢蛋？！

金毛猎犬：我纠正他到12岁而已

金毛猎犬：病入膏肓了

金毛猎犬：放弃治疗会比较实际

金毛猎犬：而且更省钱

白毛定春：展希希

白毛定春：你怎么可以这样出卖我？！！

白毛定春：  ಥ_ಥ 

金毛猎犬：如你所见

金毛猎犬：放弃治疗是最佳的选择。

黑毛洛维：根本无药可救了啊

黑毛洛维：巫术都不一定有效

黑毛洛维：可惜这货退不了

金毛猎犬：对啊

红毛㹴犬：

红毛㹴犬：需要些运气么？

白毛定春：我需要的是暖床伴！

红毛㹴犬：

_ 红毛㹴犬已退出群组。 _

白毛定春：诶诶欸

白毛定春：咋的了

白毛定春：你不能在我耍智障的时后离开啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

白毛定春：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

白毛定春：话说

_ 白毛定春将个性签名换成了：白雪纷飞 LET IT GO。 _

白雪纷飞 LET IT GO：嗯

白雪纷飞 LET IT GO：好多了

白雪纷飞 LET IT GO：比较有圣诞节的气息

金毛猎犬：你要感恩

金毛猎犬：你头发是银白色的

金毛猎犬：头皮屑像雪花飘没人会注意到

白雪纷飞 LET IT GO：我操你个鸟蛋！！

白雪纷飞 LET IT GO：老子没有头皮屑 OK？

黑毛洛维：啧啧啧

金毛猎犬：确实是没有

金毛猎犬：有的话不觉得挺应景么

黑毛洛维：的确

白雪纷飞 LET IT GO：卧槽你个妈逼！

_ 白雪纷飞 LET IT GO将个性签名换成了：ELSA。 _

ELSA：你们全部向本女王跪下！

金毛猎犬：

黑毛洛维：

金毛猎犬：贺天

金毛猎犬：你干点啥的吧

黑毛洛维：为啥是我

ELSA：我擦

ELSA：庸民别无视我啊啊啊啊啊！！！

金毛猎犬：因为你是群主啊

黑毛洛维：也对

黑毛洛维：等我一会

ELSA：桥豆麻袋！

金毛猎犬：好了的话艾特我

金毛猎犬：我将这群组静音先

ELSA：@金毛猎犬

ELSA：@金毛猎犬

ELSA：@金毛猎犬

ELSA：@金毛猎犬

ELSA：@金毛猎犬

ELSA：@金毛猎犬

ELSA：@金毛猎犬

ELSA：@金毛猎犬

ELSA：展希希你不鸟我干啥？！！

_ ELSA将个性签名换成了：我会反省。 _

黑毛洛维：@金毛猎犬

黑毛洛维：喏，办好了

我会反省：卧他妈的操

我会反省：为啥我换不回去啊傻逼？！

我会反省：操！

黑毛洛维：没兴趣。

我会反省：干啦！

黑毛洛维：还是没兴趣。

_ 黑毛洛维将红毛㹴犬加入了群组。 _

黑毛洛维：替你复仇了

红毛㹴犬：说真的

红毛㹴犬：单单要他反省根本不够

红毛㹴犬：把他房间里的杂志拿去烧呗

红毛㹴犬：尤其是那些黄色杂志

我会反省：我会反省

我会反省：大爷求饶命

金毛猎犬：卧槽贺天你还真有本事

金毛猎犬：话说回来

金毛猎犬：红毛

金毛猎犬：你怎么知道见一那一堆书的？

红毛㹴犬：前几天我在他家闹

红毛㹴犬：他把那些杂志藏在脏衣服堆里边

金毛猎犬：

金毛猎犬：。。。

金毛猎犬：原来

黑毛洛维：红毛

黑毛洛维：我们需要谈谈。

_ 红毛㹴犬已退出群组。 _

我会反省：嘿嘿嘿

我会反省：风水轮流转

我会反省：红毛加油呵呵

金毛猎犬：蹲角落反省去。

我会反省：是的母亲大人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢一直以来支持我的读者朋友们（有的话）。
> 
> 然后不知道各位还记不记得我说过要为红毛写一篇啊？wwwwwwww


	19. 新年大快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我会反省：
> 
> 金毛猎犬：
> 
> 黑毛洛维：展正希胜出
> 
> 红毛㹴犬：
> 
> _红毛㹴犬已退出群组。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来惹wwww 说好的一星期已更新w

我会反省：喂喂喂！！

我会反省：各位蠢蛋们

我会反省：新年大快乐！！！！

我会反省：YEAHHH！！

我会反省：@黑毛洛维 你有放烟花么

黑毛洛维：有

黑毛洛维：红毛已经在玩着了

黑毛洛维：你和展正希过来么？

我会反省：嗯！

我会反省：我们现在过着去

红毛㹴犬：你们俩怎么会在一起？

我会反省：噢

我会反省：我妈加班

我会反省：所以我到展希希那儿吃一顿！

黑毛洛维：到了告诉我

黑毛洛维：我派红毛开门给你们

红毛㹴犬：我操

红毛㹴犬：我不是宠物精灵派不派啥的

金毛猎犬：不是宠物精灵

我会反省：是看门狗

金毛猎犬：是媳妇儿

我会反省：

金毛猎犬：

黑毛洛维：展正希胜出

红毛㹴犬：

_ 红毛㹴犬已退出群组。 _

我会反省：嘛等下再私信红毛好了

金毛猎犬：嗯

金毛猎犬：会比较好

金毛猎犬：我们顺路买几个苹果派去

黑毛洛维：谢啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘛这篇真的有些短，因为自己最近真的想不出啥捏他。
> 
> 不过接下来那几篇是个人认为挺白痴的所以请继续陪我耍智障谢谢ww
> 
>  
> 
> ps：我该神马时后po那篇贺红呢？


	20. 李泽言是谁？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我会反省：呐
> 
> 我会反省：李泽言是谁？
> 
> 我会反省：黑卡就能耍大牌么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我滚回来了w我滚回来的原因超白痴w所以我就不说了。
> 
> 请慢用www

我会反省：呐

我会反省：李泽言是谁？

我会反省：黑卡就能耍大牌么

金毛猎犬：

金毛猎犬：......

我会反省：？

黑毛洛维：发生什么事？

我会反省：[【图像】](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1URALKaUV2el6Avl4B0p1ePsC4heovzRS/view?usp=sharing)

我会反省：[【图像】](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12yWd5ts8K9stTGmjGE9k6mocXhrOdu5c/view?usp=sharing)

我会反省：到底谁这么有钱

我会反省：这李泽言到底他妈是谁

金毛猎犬：李泽言

金毛猎犬：是个二次元的人物

我会反省：啥？

金毛猎犬：《恋与制作人》的其中一个攻略对象

我会反省：恋与制作人？

红毛㹴犬：攻略对象？

红毛㹴犬：这到底是啥跟啥？

黑毛洛维：哦

黑毛洛维：知道了

黑毛洛维：乙女游戏，女生们攻略喜欢的二次元男生

我会反省：

我会反省：等等

我会反省：二次元的话

我会反省：哪来的黑卡？

我会反省：二次元的黑卡能用在现实世界么？

红毛㹴犬：

金毛猎犬：

黑毛洛维：

黑毛洛维：第一次

黑毛洛维：第一次我不知道怎么吐槽怎么嘴贫

红毛㹴犬：真的

金毛猎犬：有谁可以整理一个懒人包解释给他听么？

红毛㹴犬：展正希

黑毛洛维：展正希

我会反省：展正希

红毛㹴犬：话说你怎么知道这个游戏的？

金毛猎犬：我妹有玩

金毛猎犬：攻略对象好找不找偏偏找个腹黑许撩

黑毛洛维：加油

我会反省：喂喂！

我会反省：解释呐？

金毛猎犬：某个玩这款游戏的迷妹的攻略对象是李泽言

金毛猎犬：我们简称她为李太太好了

金毛猎犬：这李太太为爱中毒太深，掏了自家腰包为她男人庆生

金毛猎犬：庆生的方式是向全世界宣布她对李怼怼的爱意

我会反省：黑卡呢？

金毛猎犬：有黑卡也是她自己的

金毛猎犬：在三次元只能用三次元的黑卡

金毛猎犬：二次元用二次元的黑卡

金毛猎犬：听明白不

我会反省：噢噢明白了

红毛㹴犬：谢谢老师讲解

黑毛洛维：能治得了见一的就只有展正希。

黑毛洛维：惩治的治

我会反省：凸！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不过说真的，在ao3的中文读者比较少欸我应该转用其他的么？


	21. 我家青蛙不回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑毛洛维：儿子？
> 
> 红毛㹴犬：嗯
> 
> 黑毛洛维：青蛙
> 
> 黑毛洛维：你儿子是个青蛙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个傲娇一个脑残养青蛙儿砸的故事（才怪

红毛㹴犬：这里谁会说日文？

黑毛洛维：咋了？

红毛㹴犬：我家青蛙不回家

红毛㹴犬：我想打去日本的客户连接问问

红毛㹴犬：看他们能不能找我儿子回来

黑毛洛维：

黑毛洛维：儿子？

红毛㹴犬：嗯

黑毛洛维：青蛙

黑毛洛维：你儿子是个青蛙

红毛㹴犬：【图像】

红毛㹴犬：看看我儿砸多可爱

黑毛洛维：

金毛猎犬：

我会反省：红毛

我会反省：我儿子也是不回家

我会反省： ಥ_ಥ 

红毛㹴犬：怎么办？

红毛㹴犬：是不是迷路了

我会反省：应该是吧

我会反省：我有好好喂他

我会反省：所以我不觉得他是离家出走的

红毛㹴犬：会不会是被蛇吃了？！！

我会反省：？！！！！

我会反省：不可以啊啊啊啊！！

我会反省：我会哭的！！

红毛㹴犬：你已经在哭了

我会反省：

我会反省：儿子啊啊啊啊啊！！！

红毛㹴犬：儿子，一定要回家噢！！！

  
  
  


 

炸毛：见一睡了

炸毛：哭着睡着的

贺天：红毛也是

贺天：说真的

贺天：青蛙不青蛙的

贺天：哪有人把青蛙当儿子养？

炸毛：这二货

贺天：也对

炸毛：还有世上很多人

贺天：的确

贺天：傻逼不可能只有我们家两个

贺天：刚刚去网上查了

贺天：青蛙

贺天：其实是老公不是儿子

贺天：所以

贺天：红毛的青蛙不回来倒好

贺天：他老公就只能有我一个人

炸毛：

炸毛：霸道总裁么你

贺天：呵

炸毛：滚蛋吧你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说真的这里谁有玩たびかえる的呢？www


	22. 我情人节礼物呢？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑毛洛维：红毛
> 
> 黑毛洛维：我情人节礼物在哪
> 
> 红毛㹴犬：找你右手讨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （土下座
> 
> 非常抱歉更新来了

黑毛洛维：红毛

黑毛洛维：我情人节礼物在哪

红毛㹴犬：找你右手讨

红毛㹴犬：虽然我比较建议你买个手套好好护着你的右手

红毛㹴犬：要不就是买个飞机杯

金毛猎犬：

我要反省：

我要反省：红毛你吃了啥

我要反省：炸药么

我要反省：比昨天还要炸

红毛㹴犬：我炸？

红毛㹴犬：呵呵

我要反省：展希希你造发生啥不？

金毛猎犬：应该是贺天收女孩子礼物的事被红毛发现了吧

我要反省：！！！！！！

我要反省：贺天！！

我要反省：你好意思么？！！

我要反省：你对得起你老公么？！！

红毛㹴犬：谁他妈是他老公？！

我要反省：哦哦

我要反省：有人对号入座了

红毛㹴犬：操！

我要反省：要操也是操你老公

我要反省：啊不对

我要反省：离题了

我要反省：贺天你给大家一个解释

我要反省：干嘛接受女孩子的礼物？！

黑毛洛维：其实

黑毛洛维：我有告诉她们

黑毛洛维：我是拿来喂老公的

黑毛洛维：她们立刻戴了墨镜说等我发狗粮

黑毛洛维：还说一定要把媳妇儿操得站不起来

黑毛洛维：所以刚刚喂红毛的巧克力都是来自她们的

黑毛洛维：还有酒精

黑毛洛维：方便红毛情迷意乱

红毛㹴犬：

_ 红毛㹴犬已退出群组。 _

黑毛洛维：啊

黑毛洛维：他把自己锁在房间里了

黑毛洛维：待会儿聊

我要反省：

金毛猎犬：

金毛猎犬：这两个…...

金毛猎犬：相爱相杀啊

我要反省：我情人节礼物呢

金毛猎犬：你都没送我

我要反省：我操

金毛猎犬：省着点吧别累坏自己

我要反省：展！希！希！

我要反省：你特么的啥意思？！！

金毛猎犬：我家人不在

金毛猎犬：晚上过来么？

我要反省：！！！

我要反省：现在过去行不？

金毛猎犬：来啊！

金毛猎犬：看我不把你打个落花流水

金毛猎犬：你游戏休想赢我了

我要反省：展希希你有些情调行不？

金毛猎犬：和你？

金毛猎犬：呵

我要反省：凸！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结果我三四个月过后才再次滚出真心抱歉  
> 这几个月工作挺忙，然后上个月办了新的办公桌后边特么多人在注视着我所以......  
> 嗯虽然理由一大堆不过我会努力继续更新的我不会放弃的！！  
> 谢谢你们的陪伴与支持哦（对着空气摆手

**Author's Note:**

> 我好久没碰中文的群组了所以格式用词不对的请好声纠正一下（叩谢  
> 。  
> 。  
> ps: 写着写着才发现到原作其实是叫做《one day》。《19天》是和19位作者携手创作的漫画册，包括old先、坛九等。


End file.
